Fairy's Landing
by chiiyeoji
Summary: Kau tahu? dahulu kala ada seorang pemuda tukang kayu yang jatuh cinta pada bidadari. Ia mencuri dan menyembunyikan baju bidadari itu agar dia tak bisa kembali ke khayangan. Kisah seorang pemuda dengan bidadari dari khayangan. Pertemuan, cinta, takdir. VIXX - Fairy's Landing fanfiction. VIXX LEON. AU. T-M
1. chapter 1

**Fairy's Landing**

 **.**

Sebuah fiksi yang diilhami dari sebuah folklore Korea 'Fairy and The Woodcutter', manhwa berjudul Sonnyeo Ganglim - Faeries' Landing, di Indonesia disebut Jaka Tarub. Cerita dan penokohan dalam cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka dengan meminjam nama karakter dari member Vixx.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

 **Black out**

.

.

"Sial."

Seorang pemuda berwajah masam menggerutu kesal ketika meninggalkan halaman sebuah rumah. Bergegas ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi rumah itu dengan penuh kesesalan. Menyesal akan kepindahannya dari kota yang telah lama membesarkannya lalu pindah ke desa kecil nan terpencil itu.

Jika saja ia tidak kalah taruhan dengan noona-nya itu...

Jika saja waktu itu dia tak menerima tawaran noona-nya untuk berpesta waktu itu, yang mana ia sendiri tak kuat untuk minum...

Jika saja ia tidak menerima tantangan noona-nya yang licik itu, menyebabkan dirinya dibuang ke tempat itu...

Atau jika dan jika yang lainnya.

Sungguh menggelikan. Seorang chaebol dari Teakwood, perusahaan terkemuka di Korea Selatan, terdampar secara mengenaskan di sebuah desa asing. Karena noona-nya.

Semuanya ini dimulai dari insiden hari jumat yang kelabu.

"Sial!" Gumamnya entah untuk yang berapa kalinya. Ia jadi bertambah kesal sendiri karena ingatan hari jumat itu sejenak melayang dalam pikirannya.

Satu jam yang lalu ia tiba di desa itu. _Seonnyeo_. Desa bidadari? Benar-benar nama yang aneh untuk sebuah desa. Ia memilih untuk tak menyebutkan nama desa itu setiap kali membicarakannya. Entah mengapa. Seperti ada hal yang membuatnya tak ingin terikat dengan desa itu. Lagipula ia hanya akan berada di situ selama sebulan. Setidaknya begitu maunya. Akan tetapi, satu bulan pun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar dan belum-belum ia sudah merasa berat untuk tinggal di tempat itu.

Bagaimana tidak?! Desa itu sangatlah terpencil. Kendaraan seperti mobil tidak bisa lewat di sana. Letaknya yang berada di perbukitan membuat setiap orang harus mendaki untuk mencapainya. Sinyal untuk telepon seluler pun jarang. Benar-benar desa yang jauh dari peradaban.

Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, ketika ia menjejakkan kakinya di villa, pantatnya ditabok oleh seorang nenek yang tak lain adalah pengurus rumah itu. Sang nenek cuma tertawa saja. Tentu saja karena yang nenek itu lakukan sebenarnya hanyalah salam perkenalan.

"Ouh..." Ia mengaduh seraya memegangi tengkuknya. Lalu mengedikkan bahunya, ngeri ketika mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi. Oh, ia sangatlah tidak menyukai _skinship_. Maka dari itulah ia kabur dari rumah itu. Mencoba menenangkan pikiran.

Laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandangi sekitarnya. Ternyata tanpa disadari langkahnya yang lebar menyebabkan pemuda jangkung itu telah sampai di tempat yang tidak ia kenal. Tempat ia berdiri sekarang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan. Sepertinya sedari tadi ia tak sengaja berjalan di jalan setapak menuju hutan di desa itu.

"Ini dimana?" Agak bingung, segera ia memutar badan dan berjalan ke arah sebaliknya untuk kembali lagi ke rumah. Semoga saja ia dapat kembali sebelum malam tiba. Sementara itu matahari di balik pepohonan nampak memancarkan cahaya orange. Ia harus bergegas kembali. Atau...

Bulu kuduknya merinding.

Ingatannya kembali ke villanya tadi. Sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dengan nenek genit itu ia diantar oleh Manager Kim, pegawai perusahaannya.

Singkatnya dalam perjalanan menuju villa, Manager Kim bercerita mengenai legenda mengapa desa itu dinamai desa _Seonnyeo_. Warga desa menamainya begitu karena desa tersebut didatangi oleh bidadari. Menurutnya ada seorang warga desa yang mengaku pernah mendengar nyanyian bidadari dari dalam hutan. Dengan setengah tertawa, Manager Kim menyarankannya untuk tidak pergi ke hutan. Terlebih lagi di waktu malam.

 _Oh._

Sekarang dirinya sendirian di hutan. Benar atau tidak perkataan dari manager Kim, ia merasa harus meninggalkan hutan itu sebelum malam.

Tapi ini aneh sekali.

Semakin ia berjalan ke arah yang ia yakini sebagai jalan pulang, semakin nampak pepohonan yang tidak ada habisnya. Ia terheran. Rasanya tepi hutan masih jauh dari tempat ia berada sekarang.

Keadaan sekitarnya mulai gelap dan matahari tak terlihat lagi di balik pepohonan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berjalan. Akan tetapi, ia tak juga keluar dari hutan.

Ia berhenti sejenak. Lalu mengusap peluh di keningnya. Pandangannya beredar pada pepohonan yang terhampar di hadapannya. Semua pohon terlihat sama. Mungkinkah dirinya hanya berputar-putar di tempat yang sama?

Perasaan tidak enak muncul dalam dirinya.

 _Jangan bilang aku..._

Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah tersesat.

 _Sial._

Ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya. Tidak ada sinyal. Ia mencoba berteriak, mencari pertolongan. Siapa tahu ada warga yang kebetulan berada di dekat situ.

Tidak ada balasan. Ia berteriak hingga suaranya serak. Tetap tak ada yang menjawab.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup. Detak jantungnya meningkat. Lututnya terasa lemas. Berbagai pikiran buruk menghinggapinya.

Tidak. Tidak! Ia menggeleng dengan keras, membuang jauh bayang-bayang menakutkan yang menyelimuti benaknya.

Ia pasti bisa keluar dari hutan itu.

Seolah menyetujui sugesti barusan, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dengan mantap ia bangkit.

Hutan itu ditumbuhi oleh berbagai macam pepohonan, sesemakan, dan tanaman merambat. Pada sebuah tanaman berdaun lebar yang tidak terlalu tinggi, ia beri tanda. Fungsinya adalah menandai seandainya ia hanya kembali ke tempat yang sama.

Semakin lama ia berjalan, keadaan hutan semakin gelap. Takut tersandung atau tiba-tiba bertemu dengan hewan buas, ia nyalakan senter di ponselnya.

 _Cahayanya tak seberapa memang, tetapi cukup lah untuk penerangan._

Begitu pikirnya, sebelum akhirnya cahaya dari satu-satunya alat penerangan yang ia miliki itu dikalahkan oleh sekilas cahaya terang. Cahaya itu seperti kilat tanpa gemuruh. Si pemuda hanya mengerjap- kerjapkan matanya.

 _Barusan apa yang terjadi? Kilatan cahaya apa itu?_

Masih terheran, ia mencoba mendekati asal cahaya itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat hamparan air yang luas.

Sebuah danau.

Dan suara gemercik air. Suara tersebut bukan timbul dari aliran air. Ada lima sosok yang sepertinya telah menimbulkan suara gemercik air itu. Sedangkan ia membeku di tempatnya berdiri, karena kelima sosok itu sepertinya bukan manusia.

Mereka melayang di udara.

Detik berikutnya ia dilanda ketakutan. Apa yang ia lihat barusan sepertinya bukan mimpi. Mereka benar-benar tidak menjejakkan kakinya di bumi. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mematikan senter, lalu menunduk dan bersembunyi di sesemakan. Kakinya terasa lemas hingga tak mampu untuk berlari.

Ia mengintip dari sela dedaunan. Dalam temaram cahaya bulan purnama, matanya bisa menangkap apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Nampaknya mereka sedang bermain air. Salah satu dari lima sosok itu memercikkan air ke arah empat sosok yang lainnya.

 _Sebenarnya mereka ini makhluk apa? Apa mereka ini yang warga sebut bidadari?_

Selagi berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam kepala si pemuda, salah satu dari sosok itu turun ke tepian danau, diikuti empat yang lainnya. Dalam temaram cahaya bulan purnama, si pemuda itu bisa melihat dengan jelas rupa sosok itu sekarang-setelah jaraknya menjadi lebih dekat.

Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya? Tampan? Kelimanya memiliki paras rupawan, kaki nan jenjang, tubuh proporsional, dan penampilan seperti manusia. Namun tampaknya para warga desa itu belum pernah melihat mereka secara langsung sehingga tak mengetahui bahwa mereka berwujud laki-laki.

"...benar-benar seperti surga. Mungkin ini alasannya para bidadari senior bilang tempat ini adalah surga di bumi." Sepintas si pemuda itu mendengar salah satu dari mereka yang berbicara dengan volume kencang.

Bidadari.

Sepertinya hal itu memang benar adanya.

Perasaannya jadi campur aduk. Tak tahu apakah ia senang atau takut. Bedebar-debar, gelisah, dan _excited_ dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dalam keadaan meringkuk di balik dedaunan, ia memicingkan matanya dan memasang telinga.

Kelimanya sedang bersenda gurau, terlihat dari cara mereka tertawa.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi!"

Si pemuda terperanjat tatkala salah satu dari mereka, satu-satunya yang berkulit tan, tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati tempat persembunyiannya. Oh, ia harus bagaimana? Napasnya tertahan. Jarak antara keduanya semakin menyempit.

Tiga langkah lagi.

Dua langkah.

Selangkah.

Tak disangka-sangka dia membuka _jeogori_ -nya*, menanggalkannya, dan meletakkannya di tanah, beberapa inchi jaraknya dari tempat persembunyian si pemuda. Hal ini mengakibatkan tereksposnya kulit yang eksotis yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik bajunya. Tidak pucat seperti orang Korea pada umumnya, kulitnya kecoklatan juga tampak berkilauan, seperti permata Topaz*.

Saking gugupnya, si pemuda itu lupa untuk bernapas. Alhasil paru-parunya menjerit memohon diisi oksigen atau yang istilah sederhananya disebut cegukan.

"Hik!" Buru-buru ia membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

 _Sial, di saat seperti ini..._

"Oh?" Ujar si bidadari tan.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya bidadari bersuara nge- _bass._

"Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu." Ia menunjuk ke sesemakan tempat si pemuda sembunyi. "Asalnya dari situ."

Si pemuda menjerit dalam hati.

"Mungkin itu suara serangga." Timpal seorang bidadari yang paling bongsor. "Eh, hyung dari pada itu, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh siapa yang paling lama bertahan dalam air. Tanpa mantra tentunya." Lanjutnya.

Berkat si bongsor, perhatian mereka teralihkan. Mereka pergi meninggalkan sesemakan. Si pemuda itu merasa lemas di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi ia pikir ini kesempatan yang bagus. Selagi tak ada yang melihat, ia lari sekencang-kencangnya. Lari menjauhi danau itu. Akan tetapi hutan yang gelap membuat ia tak menyadari keberadaan akar pohon. Akibatnya ia tersandung kemudian jatuh membentur tanah. Pandangannya mengabur. Perlahan segalanya menjadi gelap gulita.

...

Putih.

Selimut-kasur-kamar. Pagi hari.

Dimana ini? Di Villa? Bukankah tadi aku tersesat di hutan? Yang tadi itu aku hanya bermimpi? _Vivid dream_?*

Masih kepikiran dengan mimpi barusan, benakku menerawang. Ah, kepalaku jadi sakit memikirkannya. Mungkin secangkir _latte_ bisa membuatku rileks.

Wangi _latte_ menguar ketika aku menuang _evapored milk_ ke cangkir berisi kopi. Tentu saja _latte_ lebih nikmat daripada alkohol. Dasar Taekwoon bodoh. Ah, memaki diri sendiri sepertinya tidak cukup.

Dini hari kemarin kuakui aku mabuk berat. Appa marah besar karena aku terlambat datang ke perusahaan dalam keadaan mabuk. Noona sialan. Padahal kemarin seharusnya aku mempresentasikan desain furnitur untuk proyek baru perusahaan. Kalau saja kemarin aku tak mabuk, aku tak akan berada di villa ini sekarang.

Dan barusan aku bermimpi. Mimpi yang rasanya seperti kenyataan. Benar-benar mimpi yang aneh.

Bagaimana bisa aku tersesat di hutan dan bertemu dengan bidadari? Hal seperti itu mustahil untuk menjadi kenyataan, bukan?

" _Doryong-nim.._."tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggil. _Doryong_?*

Karena penasaran, aku menoleh ke arah pemilik suara. Alangkah terkejutnya aku begitu mengetahui yang memanggil barusan adalah bidadari semalam. Cangkir yang kupegang meluncur ke lantai. Pecah berkeping-keping.

Yang terjadi semalam itu nyata?

Lalu ini apa mimpi? Bagaimana aku bisa di sini?

Membingungkan. Kepalaku tambah pusing. Segalanya tampak berputar-putar. Yang kutahu selanjutnya adalah bau tanah.

...

Matahari telah menampakkan cahayanya di ufuk.

"Argh.." erang Taekwoon.

Perih dan nyeri menyerang pelipis kirinya. Ia terbangun dari _lucid dream_ -nya*, berkat sakit di kepalanya itu dan juga sepasang tangan yang menggerayanginya.

"Dimana?!" Serunya. "Kau sembunyikan dimana bajuku?!"

Taekwoon terkesiap. Kerah kemejanya dicengkram oleh seorang lelaki berkulit sewarna topaz yang telanjang dada. Membuat Taekwoon sadar sepenuhnya.

 _._

 ** _Tbc..._**

 _._

 _[cerita ini juga dipublish di wattpad dengan judul yang sama. Kindly add/follow wattpad: chiiyeoji]_

 _._

 _*)jeogori_ : bagian atas hanbok-baju tradisional korea.

 _Topaz_ : sejenis permata yang berwarna kuning kecoklatan.

 _Vivid dream_ : suatu kondisi dimana mimpi terasa dan terlihat jernih, detail dan jelas. Sehingga terlihat seolah olah mimpi itu nyata, bahkan lebih berwarna dari dunia nyata.

 _Doryong-nim_ : tuan muda, panggilan pada zaman joseon.

 _Lucid dream_ : sebuah mimpi ketika seseorang sadar bahwa ia sedang bermimpi.

 _._

Preview on next chapter **(SPOILER)**

.

.

"Sudah aku katakan sebelumnya kalau bukan aku yang mencurinya."

"Lalu mengapa kau ada di sana?"

.

"Tanpa baju itu aku tak bisa kembali ke khayangan."

"Kalau begitu janganlah kembali."

.

.

Sesosok laki-laki menyentuh _jeogori_ yang terlipat rapi dalam sebuah kotak. Senyum penuh arti terulas di bibirnya. _Apakah hyung bahagia di sana?_


	2. Chapter 2

Kisah ini bercerita mengenai seorang pemuda yang jatuh cinta dengan bidadari dari khayangan.

.

.

 **Fairy's Landing**

 **.**

Sebuah fiksi yang diilhami dari sebuah folklore Korea 'Fairy and The Woodcutter', manhwa berjudul Sonnyeo Ganglim - Faeries' Landing, di Indonesia disebut Jaka Tarub. Cerita dan penokohan dalam cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka dengan meminjam nama karakter dari member Vixx.

.

.

.

Keduanya saling bersitatap. Yang satunya kaget bukan kepalang dan yang satunya lagi dilanda kepanikan. Yang satunya terduduk di atas tanah dan satunya lagi bertelanjang dada. Yang kaget dan duduk di atas tanah itu, Taekwoon, mengutuk dalam hati karena ia belum keluar dari hutan dan malah bertemu lagi dengan bidadari itu. Kepala Taekwoon berdenyut dan bertambah nyeri seiring lelaki itu meneriakinya.

"Dimana _jeogori_ -ku?"

Taekwoon tertegun, kebingungan harus berkata apa.

"DIMANA?" serunya kembali mendesak Taekwoon. Lantas mulutnya meracaukan sesuatu yang tidak Taekwoon mengerti. Ia berbicara dengan cepat seolah sedang merapal mantra. Butuh beberapa detik agar Taekwoon menyadari bahwa ia kehilangan bajunya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu." Taekwoon berusaha menjawab.

Memang semalam baju berwarna merah muda itu tergeletak di tempat si bidadari menanggalkannya, yaitu di dekat tempat persembunyian Taekwoon. Tetapi setelah itu ia melarikan diri. Praktis, ia tidak tahu-menahu lagi soal baju itu, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka, dan mengapa baju itu bisa hilang.

Laki-laki itu melepaskan cengkeramannya. Mimik mukanya berubah dari yang tadinya panik menjadi tidak terbaca.

"Baju itu harus segera ditemukan," ujar laki-laki itu seraya menatap kedua mata kelam Taekwoon dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan.

Kepala Taekwoon makin pusing, tak bisa diajak berpikir. Lantas laki-laki itu menarik tangannya hingga ia bangkit dari tanah seraya berkata, "kau harus membantuku mencarinya."

Sejurus kemudian Taekwoon dibawa pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

 **Chapter**

 **2**

 **Odd Sense**

.

.

Di pavilliun taman istana langit, terlihat dua entitas sedang berinteraksi. Dua laki-laki itu duduk berhadapan. Indah dan tampan. Mereka terlihat seperti pemandangan dalam lukisan-lukisan naturalis. Yang satu sedang menggambar dan yang satunya bermain gayageum.

Laki-laki itu berhidung mancung. Bibirnya yang tebal berwarna merah. Jari-jarinya yang kurus masing-masing memegang kuas dan perkamen. Entah apa sebenarnya yang ingin ia gambar. Di lantai berserakan perkamen yang gagal.

Pemuda yang satunya sedang memainkan gayageum. Akan tetapi, bermain di sini maksudnya secara harfiah. Artinya ia memainkan gayageum asal bunyi saja. Entah ia sedang bosan atau kurang kerjaan, tetapi permainannya agak merusak pendengaran. Anehnya, kebisingan itu tidak mengusik pemuda satunya. Ia diam. Matanya tertuju pada secarik perkamen yang masih bersih di hadapannya. Sesekali ia melirik kawannya lalu kembali menatap perkamen kosong. Berusaha menggoreskan sesuatu, tetapi tak jadi. Ia kembali mengawang. Tak fokus pada perkamen maupun lelaki satunya.

Ia menghela napas dengan kasar kemudian angkat bicara, "Wonshik-ah, tidakkah kau merasa ada yang aneh?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Wonshik itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Maksudmu? Gayageum ini aneh?" ia balik bertanya seraya menunjuk alat musik tradisional itu.

Lelaki itu menjawab dengan gusar, "Aish, bukan itu."

Wonshik menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan laki-laki itu. "Lalu apa? Kau salah makan? Ada yang aneh dengan sarapan tadi?"

"..." ia menggerutu dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Agak kesal juga Wonshik tak lekas mengerti.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Entahlah," jawabnya sambil membuang muka. Ia sudah kehilangan minat untuk membahas hal itu lagi. Perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada perkamennya dan mengabaikan panggilan Wonshik.

"Hyuuung, Jaehwan-hyuuuung..."

Lelaki yang lebih tua itu mencoret-coret perkamennya. Tak peduli dengan Wonshik yang membunyikan gayageum dengan keras demi mencuri atensinya.

"Jaebbungjing?

"Eung..." sahut Jaehwan dengan malas.

"Marah?"

"Tidak."

Jaehwan mengerutkan bibirnya dan menatap Wonshik kesal. Lelaki itu lantas meletakkan gayageum. Ia mendekati Jaehwan lalu duduk di sampingnya. Meraih bahunya yang kecil untuk ia rangkul. Kekesalan Jaehwan seperti menguap begitu Wonshik duduk di sampingnya. Mukanya kembali berseri.

"Tidakkah kau merasa aneh semalam? Baju Hakyeon-hyung bisa hilang begitu."

Wonshik termangut-mangut, "Dipikir-pikir lagi memang aneh. Mana hilangnya pas kita mau pulang."

"Benar kan? Aneh, bukan?!" seru Jaehwan. Saking menggebunya ia sampai menggebrak meja.

Wonshik termenung. Ibu jari ia letakkan di bawah dagu sementara jari telunjuk berada di bibirnya. Posenya bak detektif yang sedang berpikir keras.

"Tapi waktu itu Hakyeon-hyung juga sempat menghilang. Kukira dia memakai bajunya waktu itu," ujar Wonshik.

Jaehwan ikut-ikutan tampak serius. Tangannya ia lipat di dada. Sambil menyipitkan mata ia berkata, "Aku masih melihatnya di bawah pohon setelah ia pergi. Tetapi setelah itu kita asyik berenang di tengah danau jadi aku tak memperhatikannya lagi."

Keduanya terdiam. Masing-masing memikirkan skenario yang mungkin terjadi.

"Apa ada manusia yang mengambilnya?" celetuk Wonshik. Suara nge-bassnya memecah keheningan.

"Benar juga, waktu itu terdengar suara mencurigakan dari semak-semak."

"Jangan-jangan..." Wonshik menggantung ucapannya dengan nada penuh misteri.

"Ah, mana mungkin sih. Mungkin saja baju itu Hakyeon-hyung saja yang lupa menaruhnya. Aku harap ia cepat kembali."

"Memangnya kenapa? Bagaimana jika memang benar itu ulah manusia?" ujar Wonshik. Ia seolah tidak terima hyungnya itu menyerah dengan cepat. Jaehwan seperti tidak ingin mengakui bila ada yang mengambil baju itu.

"Bisa saja kan itu ulah siluman. Atau apalah makhluk lainnya."

"Benar juga sih." Wonshik kembali termangut-mangut. "Tapi hyung, ngomong-ngomong soal makhluk lain, mereka juga termasuk, kan?"

Jaehwan mengerutkan dahinya, kebingungan.

"Maksudmu..."

Wonshik menunjuk dua sosok yang sedang bercengkerama di bawah pohon. Seseorang bertubuh bongsor dan seorang lelaki dengan lesung pipit yang manis. Dari awal mereka berdua berada di sana. Ketika Wonshik dan Jaehwan memilih berteduh di pavilliun, mereka berdua tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon.

"...Sanghyuk dan Hongbin?" Muka Jaehwan memasang ekspresi tak percaya.

Sebelum Wonshik sempat menanggapi Jaehwan, salah satu dari dua lelaki di bawah pohon itu berseru, "Kalian memanggil kami?"

 _"Jika kau pergi ke hutan pada malam bulan purnama kau akan bertemu dengan bidadari cantik."_

I ingat perkataan Manager Kim. Harusnya Taekwoon tak usah keluar rumah kemarin sore. Jadi ia tak perlu bertemu dengan bidadari.

Bidadari. Seorang wanita yang sangat cantik.

Ia benar-benar bertemu dengan bidadari. Namun bidadari ini laki-laki, yang Taekwoon akui memang cantik dan rupawan. Kulitnya kecoklatan nan eksotis bak permata Topaz. Rambutnya hitam kelam sekelam iris matanya. Dan lagi ia sangat harum. Tak bisa Taekwoon deskripsikan seperti apa, tetapi wanginya tak biasa.

Ia jadi teringat neneknya pernah berkata bahwa bidadari diutus untuk menguji para petapa. Dengan memanfaatkan kecantikannya, mereka mencoba membangunkan para pertapa dari pertapaannya.

 _Lalu apakah saat ini ia sedang diuji?_

Taekwoon berjalan terseok-seok. Tak peduli betapa tidak nyamannya Taekwoon, lelaki itu terus menyeretnya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak menoleh ke belakang. Taekwoon hanya bisa pasrah walau ia tak tahu sedang dibawa kemana.

"Tunggu sebentar... ah," Taekwoon mengaduh. Kakinya tersandung akar pohon untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun kali ini ia tak terjatuh karena dipegangi oleh lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu menatap Taekwoon tajam.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, apa kamu yang mengambil _jeogori_ -ku?" tanyanya masih sambil memegangi tangan Taekwoon. Manik matanya yang kelam terlihat bergetar.

"Bukan aku yang mengambilnya, sungguh."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku tersesat."

Pengakuan tersebut lolos begitu saja dari mulut Taekwoon sebagai jawaban spontan. Memang benar ia tersesat, tetapi fakta bahwa ia telah mengintip semalam tidak ingin ia ceritakan. Taekwoon punya firasat bahwa mengungkapkan hal tersebut bisa membuatnya celaka.

"Di hutan, pada pagi buta seperti ini?"

"Iya," jawab Taekwoon dengan mantap agar tak kelihatan mencurigakan.

Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melepas tangan Taekwoon. Kelopak matanya dipenuhi air mata.

"A-aku..."

Ia tak bisa meneruskan perkataannya. Suaranya tercekat karena berusaha menahan tangis. Akan tetapi air mata itu gagal ia pertahankan. Tangisnya pecah. Tubuhnya yang telanjang bergetar.

Melihat itu Taekwoon mengiba. Reflek, ia lepas kemeja yang ia pakai hingga hanya menyisakan kaos oblong. Ia pakaikan kemeja itu lalu berkata dengan lembut, "Akan kubantu kau mencarinya."

Sebenarnya otak Taekwoon memperingatkannya untuk kabur. Bahwa ia hanya mencari bahaya dengan menawarkan bantuan pada lelaki itu. Tetapi ada perasaan aneh yang timbul ketika melihatnya menangis. Dadanya terasa ngilu.

"Kita pulang ke rumahku dulu, besok baru lanjut mencari. Bagaimana?"

Ia tertegun dengan ajakan Taekwoon. Kebimbangan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Taekwoon jadi agak menyesal mengajaknya pulang. Mengutuk dalam hati bahwa ia sudah tak waras. Namun ia juga tak ingin pergi meninggalkannya. Dilema melandanya, antara berharap semoga laki-laki itu mengiyakan atau menolak ajakannya.

Lama ia terdiam, lalu akhirnya ia berkata, "Baiklah, berjanjilah padaku besok kau akan membantuku mencari baju itu sampai ketemu."

Tangan kanannya terulur dan Taekwoon menyambut uluran tersebut. Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun ia menjawab, "Aku janji."

.

 ** _Tbc..._**

 _._

 _._

 _[cerita ini juga dipublish di wattpad dengan judul yang sama. Kindly add/follow wattpad: chiiyeoji]_


	3. Chapter 3

Kisah ini bercerita mengenai seorang pemuda yang jatuh cinta dengan bidadari dari khayangan.

.

.

 **Fairy's Landing**

 **.**

Sebuah fiksi yang diilhami dari sebuah folklore Korea 'Fairy and The Woodcutter', manhwa berjudul Sonnyeo Ganglim - Faeries' Landing, di Indonesia disebut Jaka Tarub. Cerita dan penokohan dalam cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka dengan meminjam nama karakter dari member Vixx.

.

.

.

 **Chapter**

 **3**

 **Desperate**

Hakyeon menghela napas panjang. Menghirup sebanyak mungkin oksigen untuk mengisi rongga dadanya yang kelu. Akan tetapi, sebanyak apa pun oksigen yang ia hirup, kegelisahan itu tak juga sirna.

Surga di bumi, begitu katanya. Tetapi mengapa jadi seperti ini? Kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga ia jadi terdampar di dunia manusia? Kutukan apa yang telah menimpa dirinya sehingga bajunya hilang? Tanpa baju itu dirinya tak bisa kembali ke khayangan. Bagaimana baju tersebut bisa hilang? Siapa yang mengambilnya? Untuk apa? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan bermunculan dalam benak Hakyeon.

Dari awal Hakyeon sudah curiga ada yang tidak beres. Mulai dari keberangkatan, Minhyuk yang tidak jadi ikut. Lalu ketika sampai di danau, Hakyeon merasa ada yang sedang mengawasinya, entah itu makhluk apa. Dan sekarang bajunya hilang.

Siapa dan untuk apa?

Apakah dia adalah manusia ini?

Hakyeon tidak bisa berhenti gundah. Apalagi saat ini matahari sudah terbit sepenuhnya. Kesempatan ia untuk bisa kembali ke khayangan hari ini telah sirna. Ia harus menunggu hingga purnama berikutnya.

"Kita sudah sampai. Tunggulah di sini."

Lamunan Hakyeon buyar tatkala manusia itu mempersilakan Hakyeon begitu mereka sampai di sebuah rumah.

Rumah itu praktisnya adalah rumah cabin yang terbuat dari kayu. Terdapat pelataran yang luas dan juga paviliun kecil di sampingnya. Hakyeon terkesima. Bermacam-macam pajangan kayu artistik menghiasi rumah itu. Bahkan kursi tempat Hakyeon duduk juga terbuat dari kayu yang mempunyai ukiran unik.

Hakyeon tak pernah pernah masuk ke rumah manusia sebelumnya. Ia hanya pernah mendengar desas-desus tentang bumi dari para dewi dan bidadari senior. Tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya bahwa rumah manusia sebesar yang ia lihat sekarang.

Hakyeon menikmati momen itu dengan memandangi sekeliling ruangan. Melupakan kegundahan yang melandanya beberapa saat lalu.

Ruangan itu didominasi oleh warna putih dan cokelat muda. Terdapat pula aksen tanaman yang membuat interiornya menjadi alami dan terlihat teduh. Di seberang ruangan terdapat mini-bar dengan beberapa rak yang memajang berbagai toples berisi biji kopi.

Ada sebuah benda yang menarik perhatian Hakyeon di atas meja bar. Hakyeon beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berpindah di kursi tinggi di depan bar agar bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas.

"Apa ini?"

Nyaris saja ia menyentuh salah satu kaki benda yang terbuat dari kayu itu jika sang pemilik rumah tidak datang.

Lelaki manusia itu membawa pakaian di tangan. Menyodorkannya kepada Hakyeon seraya berkata, "Kau bisa mandi dan berganti baju di sana." Ia menunjuk pintu di sebelah kanan Hakyeon. "Aku akan membuatkan sarapan..." kata-katanya menggantung. "Ah, tunggu sebentar. Biar kuisi dulu bak mandinya. Duduklah dulu."

Hakyeon duduk di kursi tinggi bar seperti yang lelaki itu instruksikan. Dari tempat duduknya ia bisa melihat apa yang manusia itu lakukan. Hakyeon memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Beberapa saat kemudian leki-laki itu kembali dan memberitahukan Hakyeon bagaimana cara menggunakan _yokjo_ * dan peralatan mandi.

 _*)Bak mandi_

Hakyeon khusyuk mendengarkan sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Semua yang laki-laki itu ucapkan begitu lembut di telinga.

Apa manusia memang seramah ini?

Anggapan bahwa manusia itu yang mengambil bajunya masih hinggap di benak Hakyeon. Hanya saja tadi ia sudah memeriksa tubuh manusia itu tidak memakai bajunya. Dia bahkan mau repot dengan menawarkan diri ikut mencari. Lalu mengapa ia berada di tengah hutan?

Selesai mandi Hakyeon masih juga tak bisa tak gelisah. Ia kembali bertanya, "Benar bukan kamu yang mengambilnya?"

"Sudah aku katakan sebelumnya kalau bukan aku yang mencurinya." Ia dengan tegas menyanggah. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak seperti sedikit kesal. Bagaimanapun juga, ini sudah yang kelima kalinya Hakyeon bertanya.

"Lalu mengapa kau ada di sana?" Hakyeon memburu dengan pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Aku tersesat. Tapi sungguh! Bukan aku yang mengambilnya. Bukankah kau sudah menggeledahku? Baju itu tidak ada padaku."

Ia masih merasa jawaban laki-laki itu tidak meyakinkan. Kalau begitu siapa dan dimana baju itu sekarang? Jangan-jangan salah satu dari empat bidadari junior? Ia pikir hal itu mustahil.

Hakyeon kembali dilanda keputus-asaan. Dia sudah mencari ke segala penjuru hutan, tapi baju itu seolah lenyap ditelan bumi. Bagaimana jika baju itu hilang untuk selamanya, apakah ia tak bisa kembali?

Hakyeon gemetar hebat. Lagi-lagi tanpa ia sadari, pipinya sudah dibanjiri air mata.

"Ah, maaf-maaf." Manusia itu terkejut Hakyeon tiba-tiba menangis. Ia bergegas mengambilkan tissue untuk Hakyeon. "Apa aku terlalu keras padamu?" ia berkata selembut mungkin seraya menyeka air matanya.

Hakyeon tak menjawab. Ada jeda keheningan di antara mereka. Hakyeon menangis tanpa suara, namun air matanya banjir tiada henti.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita makan?" sahutnya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Hakyeon. Ia beranjak pergi ke dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali sambil mengamit panci dengan dua tangannya.

Hakyeon tidak tahu makanan apa yang dibawa manusia itu. Yang jelas ia mencium bau harum yang menggelitik tatkala laki-laki itu membuka tutupnya. Makanan itu berwarna merah dan berair. Uap panas mengepul di atasnya.

Manusia itu bolak-balik ke dapur-ruang makan. Menyiapkan mangkuk dan juga alat makan. Lalu ia duduk di depan hakyeon.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah rasanya cocok untukmu, tapi cobalah makan. Sebelum mienya mengembang," ujarnya sambil menyorongkan mangkuk berisi makanan itu bersama sepasang sumpit.

Hakyeon mengangkat sumpitnya dengan ragu. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu soal makan. Sebab, pada umumnya para bidadari Khayangan tak pernah makan. Mereka tak merasakan haus maupun lapar. Jadi ini akan menjadi kali pertama ia makan.

Lelaki itu menyadari keraguan Hakyeon. Ia juga mengisi mangkuknya kemudian memakannya dengan menggunakan sumpit. "Cobalah."

Hakyeon makan persis seperti yang manusia itu lakukan. Rasa yang menakjubkan memenuhi rongga mulutnya tatkala ia memakan mie itu. Rasa yang pertama kali ia kecap sungguh luar biasa.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak?"

"Eum," ujar Hakyeon sambil menganggukkan kepala. Matanya berbinar-binar dan bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau lima menit lalu ia tengah menangis. Diambilnya lagi suapan kedua yang lebih banyak dari suapan pertama.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya."

Laki-laki itu berkata dengan suara sehalus sutra. Senyum puas terulas di bibirnya tatkala melihat Hakyeon makan dengan lahap. Begitu lahapnya ia sampai mie itu tandas tak bersisa.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," ucapnya seraya membungkuk. Hakyeon tahu bahwa sikapnya seharian ini menjengkelkan. Namun ia merasa harus berterima kasih pada manusia itu walau ia masih belum bisa menepis rasa curiganya.

Manusia itu membalas dengan senyuman termanis yang bisa Hakyeon lihat di sepanjang perjumpaan mereka. "Kau bisa memakai kamar di lantai atas untuk beristirahat. Jika kau memerlukanku, aku ada di pavilliun," ujarnya seraya menunjuk ke bangunan yang terlihat di jendela. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan."

Laki-laki itu membersihkan meja makan, membereskan sisa-sisa makan siang mereka. Setelah itu ia mohon diri. Hakyeon tak bisa berhenti menatapnya hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

Laki-laki itu tak bisa diam di tempat. Sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya, ia hilir-mudik di dalam ruangan. Wajah tampannya menyiratkan kegelisahan dan kecemasan yang mendalam. Hal itu disebabkan satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu terkunci dengan rapat. Pintu itu dimantrai sedemikian rupa sehingga ia tidak bisa membukanya.

Laki-laki itu, Minhyuk namanya, adalah teman sepermainan Hakyeon. Mereka berdua lahir dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Karena sebaya itulah mereka mudah menjalin pertemanan. Saking dekatnya pertemanan Minhyuk dan Hakyeon, mereka sering disebut dua sejoli. Kemana-mana selalu berdua, tak terpisahkan.

Adalah Minhyuk yang pertama kali memiliki inisiatif untuk mendekati Hakyeon. Perjalanan ke bumi ini pun adalah ide Minhyuk. Ia berharap untuk membawa Hakyeon pergi sejenak dari Khayangan untuk bersenang-senang di bumi. Tak ada bayangan bahwa ia akan berakhir dikurung di kamarnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Minhyuk punya perkiraan tentang siapa yang mengurungnya. Namun hal itu baru sebatas firasatnya saja. Namun bila perkiraan itu benar, maka tidak mudah baginya untuk keluar dari sana. Sebab pintu itu dimantrai oleh pembuat mantra terhebat se-Khayangan.

Sebenarnya Minhyuk tidak terlalu mencemaskan dirinya, akan tetapi ia merasa harus cepat keluar. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan Hakyeon. Firasatnya tidak enak.

Ia berhenti mondar-mandir. Pikirannya berkecamuk teringat akan Hakyeon. Dimana ia sekarang? Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?

DUAKK!

Tinjunya menghantam daun pintu. Baik tangan maupun pintu itu baik-baik saja. Pintu tetap tertutup dan tangannya sama sekali tak terluka. Minhyuk menghela napas kasar. Kesal tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Ia hanya bisa berharap Khayangan masih berpihak pada Hakyeon.

 _Semoga._

* * *

Hakyeon bergelung di kasur. Matanya terpejam namun ia tak tidur. Ia sibuk memikirkan cara untuk kembali ke Khayangan. Dengan kekuatan yang punya sekarang, ia hanya bisa menggunakan mantra-mantra dasar. Sebagian besar kekuatannya ada pada bajunya yang hilang itu. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa ia harus menemukannya. Sebab tanpa baju itu ia lemah, hampir seperti manusia.

Ia mendesah. Sungguh sial nasibnya. Seharusnya semalam ia tak meninggalkan baju itu...

Tunggu sebentar. Semalam tidak hanya Hakyeon yang melepas baju. Keempat kawannya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Di antara lima baju mengapa hanya milik Hakyeon yang hilang? Mengapa tidak sekalian mengambil empat yang lainnya?

Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Dan hal yang paling tidak ia mengerti adalah manusia itu. Selain aneh dan mencurigakan, manusia itu bersikap terlalu baik. Hakyeon curiga di balik senyum manisnya itu ada maksud tersembunyi. Hakyeon tidak boleh lengah, ia harus tetap waspada.

Dimana manusia itu sekarang?

" _Doryong-nim.._ " panggilnya. Ia tidak tau nama manusia itu. Jika ia punya rumah sebesar ini ia pasti seorang tuan muda bukan?

Tak ada tanda-tanda mau pun balasan, sepertinya manusia itu masih di pavilliun. Lantas Hakyeon keluar dari rumah utama menuju pavilliun. Benar dugaan Hakyeon, manusia itu berada di depan pavilliun. Ia tampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

 _Seseorang itu... Siapa?_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tbc.._

.

.

 _[cerita ini juga dipublish di wattpad dengan judul yang sama. Kindly add/follow wattpad: chiiyeoji]_

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Akhirnya selesai juga chap 3. Terimakasih cingus yang sudah fav maupun follow. Kalian masih mau membaca fanfic ini, _Sobs._

Syukurlah chapter ini pengerjaannya lebih cepet, tidak sampai menahun hehehe. Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu diterima oleh karena itu...

Review juseyooo!

Ps: sepertinya untuk beberapa waktu aku akan lebih aktif di ffn daripada di wp.


End file.
